Who is Rosie?
by ChristineLel
Summary: Rosie,a 'normal' girl happens to meet the super famous mage Nalu Dragneel,son of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel!And suddenly,she finds herself in the Legendary guild,Fairy Tail,with new friends,but new troubles too'And there she was,the girl that would change his life.'


**A/N; Hello everyone!Thank you for visiting my story,I hope you enjoy my first ever attempt at writing. So,I surely will make some mistakes,sorry for that. Also,this takes place way after the current manga(and anime).Nalu is Natsu and Lucy's son,and Rosie is a random girl(Or not?).Those two meet up and I was struggling not to reveal that,but yes they fall in love. First fanfic ever,please I would like some criticsm that could help me!Once again, thanks for visiting!**

* * *

He decided that he should do a job, just to make himself busy. He was bored. Nobody could ever make him smile as sweetly as he used to. Not even his best friend,or his sisters,or even the whole guild. He chose a long one, giving him time to think about everything that was wrong with him.

Just as he picked out one,he heard a girly voice call his name. ''Nalu,come here you little piece of shit!'' His sister,Nashi,was coming running to him, her pink hair flowing around her shoulders . She was always the best, never leaving him alone when he needed her. But even she could not make him feel alright now . ''What?'' he responded,a little annoyed by the way she called him. ''Where are you going?'' ''Can't you see,Nashi? On a job obviously.'' He wasn't in the mood for jokes. But then,he noticed her sad expression,and instantly felt bad about the way he had talked to her. ''Alright.I'm feeling quite uneasy so I'm taking some time off by doing this long ass job.'' He corrected himself. As expected, Nashi,even though she knew that it wouldn't fix a lot for him, smiled greatly and decided to not push the matter.

He said goodbye to his younger sister,Luna and Storm, his one-year older best friend. Lastly,he explained to his parents thet he was going to have to guard a man's house for a month.'Easy job.'he thought.

As he left,Lucy realised that her son was going to Hargeon,the town she met Natsu for the first time. ''Brings back merories,right?''Natsu read her mind ''Right.'' She responded, as tears were about to leave her eyes at the memory.

* * *

And there he was,Hargeon,after a full hour of loneliness and devastation on the train. He hated his motion sickness. He wished he was Luna, who, for some reason was totally alright with whatever made him and Nashi sick. At least he could be tortured with his sister when they went together on missions . But still,how troublesome it was now that he was alone! He tried to recover by walking passed a shop selling magic supplies and thought about buying something,but he didn't want to be still had plenty of time,so he slowly made his way to the man's house,looking decided to avoid the strange looks he was getting from every guy passing by,and all the girls gossiping about him and blushing whenever their eyes met.''As usual,I see.'' he murmured.

* * *

He was in front of the big,expensive-looking house belonging to the man who put up the job,Louis,who was around his twenties and looked like a businessman,wearing an expensive looking suit. He wanted to go on vacation, and because he had some priceless possesions,he wanted somebody to watch them over. For some reason,though, he only wanted them to be protected during daylight,while Nalu was free to go home for the decided because of that,to rent a cabin to stay in during the month. Quickly,he was shown around the house, because he had to know what to do if anything happened,and then left the place to go to his little own rented cabin.

He felt overjoyed immediately,realising how much he would enjoy his stay in that town,working for cabin was so beautiful!Needless to mention,he loved little wooden reminded him of forests and flowers and the nature in cabin had an elegant fireplace,simple but comfortable furniture and most importanly,looked warm. Nalu loved the heat. It filled his heart with joy. He was Natsu's son after all.

He rested his head on a small pillow in the red silky couch and almost fell asleep, but decided that he wanted to eat something. After making a simple and not-really-tasty sandwich,he ate while watching the fire.'Tomorrow is the first day of work.I have to get myself together!' he thought and fell asleep next to the fireplace, curled up cutely,his blond strands of hair falling in his face.

* * *

The next day,Nalu woke up early to have a small breakfast. He felt,while he was eating,a strange aura. Although he was highly tempted to find out where it came from,he would be late if he did.

So,he quickly made his way to the house. Before knocking,he ruffled his fingers through his blond hair and straightened his shirt. He was usually self-concious around people.

The door opened before he could knock,revealing a pretty eyes had an unpleasant look,almost angry, as she was rushing,not noticing Nalu in front of her, she bumped into quickly looked up,and immediately blushed at the sight of Nalu's looked at least ten years older than him and had some smokey make-up on.

''Hello,lady.'' He told her with an attractive that point she looked as if she was having the greatest fever of all time. ''Uhh,hi...'' She said quietly and then took a deep breath,counting to smiled seductively. ''What are you doing around here,little boy?Searching for some company?'' He laughed lightly,trying not to be was usual for him as he was aware of his good looks,not really appreciating them,because they gave his shy personality unwanted attention. ''Not really, about to go to work.'' he smiled cutely. She didn't manage keeping her cool in front of him,and not even a deep breath could help her uncontrollable blushing. ''Um,uh, alright,uh,okay,I have to go now uh,bye. Um,by the way,I'm Rika,it's nice to meet you.'' '' you around,Rika.'' he said smiling. Rika started running as soon as she stopped being close to Nalu,keeping her palms in her face,feeling it's warmth.''Oh my god he was so hot!I'm in love!'' she whispered to herself. He could hear her,even though she was more than 30 meters away, thanks to his father's dragon wasn't a dragon slayer,but he could. 'Another one.I hate dealing with this...'he thought and entered Louis' house.' I wonder what Rika had to do with Louis.'

''That annoying useless woman,I hate her!Oh,welcome Nalu,how are you doing?''He had the most irritated expression Nalu had ever seen,but when he saw him,it transformed into an obviously fake smile.''I'm fine,how about you?''He didn't want to interfere,but he knew that he was clearly talking about Rika.''Great,great.I shall get going now.I was getting ready to leave. If you have any questions,go ahead and ask the personnel.'' Louis explained in a rush. ''Have a nice trip.'' Nalu said and gave him one of his usual,half-hearted,but still attractive smiles. Even Louis couldn't help but stare a little at the young boy's good looks and felt weird for himself after doing that. ''Yes...''He was still feeling a little funny after staring at a seventeen-year-old guy's handsomeness.

* * *

Nalu sat outside the house,in a wooden bench looking at the small town. It had a big port full of traditional looking boats and beautiful mountains, which could be seen clearly by the looked dangerous , but still peaceful.

He waited for the whole day,without anything interesting happening. There were some false alarms,like animals digging around and making noise or people talking loudly from outside the house.

And,like that,at the end of the day,Nalu not only had not managed to gather his thoughts,but he had gotten bored too!He wished he could be in his sweet bed near the fire,falling asleep...So,he left sleepily, Louis' home, to go to his...

* * *

MEANWHILE

She was very tired,after walking for more than five happened oftenly, but she just couldn't get used to it.'I have to endure this,since I don't have money to spare.' The girl was always hard on herself,since life was hard on her anyways,she had to keep up,make herself tough.

Living with the richest family in Fiore,the Camerons,not being one of their biological children,she was always underestimated by her foster siblings and not to mention, not a single person had ever helped her at achieving something . She ran away when she was seven years very first time she felt happiness was when,as an eleven-year-old child,she found a really pretty apartment in Magnolia and thought,'I will return when I'm older and stronger,and live here.' She made that promise to reason she liked the house,apart from it's design,was to the apartment,there was a big house filled with laughter and kids' intense wished she could be like that.

''Oh no!What the hell?Where am I?Shit!''She got absorbed by her thoughts and lost her way. The girl walked around the forest for a little,before she came across a little wooden 's design was very elegant,but simple at the same time(?!).She felt happy,for finding such a pretty place to stay for a clothes were torn apart,and she was worn out. She ran to the cabin,and directly went to the fireplace to light a fire to warm her up. She then went and rested her head on the comfy bed's pillow,never bothering to take off her ripped shirt and dirty shorts. She had gone though so much,even her hair was cut un-evenly,since she did it on her own,after an... was once caught in a tree branch,and got so badly twisted and stuck on it,she had to cut it,This her had happened a long time ago,and her once short hair had now waist-lenght.

Easily and softly she fell asleep on the bed.'I wonder what awaits for me tommorow...'she thought.

* * *

He walked to his house tiredly,feeling uneasy as always. He saw the little cabin from faraway and kinda regretted it being in the middle of a forest.

He opened the door,which he had left unlocked and was shocked to notice a pink backpack in front of the cabin's table. 'The hell is this?' he thought. 'Who came in here?'

He noticed that there was a fire too,which drew his attention towards his bed. **There she was,the girl that would change his life.** She was sleeping peacefully,and her peach-coloured hair fell upon her face and body. She wore a sleeveless black shirt wich was quite torn,revealing her milky skin,and brown shorts,which were pretty general,she was unkept,but looked very beautiful in her sleep.

He was stunned,but got over it quickly,since she was a his own his own bed. ''I better wake her up.''he said to himself quietly ''Umm...Excuse me?Please wake up...Err..Heyyy,you!Girl..''He shook her a little.

''Mmm?What is it?'' She said in a sleepy tone,while slowly waking up. ''Well,err...Uh..You're in my my bed.'' ''What the hell?'' she yelled in shock,while she quickly sit up in the bed.''Who are you?'' As she got up, she looked at his face,noticing how his deep baby blue eyes were making her feel blond hair was falling on his forehead,while his lips where slightly curled gasped at how handsome he was.

Nalu looked at girl had peach coloured hair,framing her perfect face beaytiful,while some of it was falling in her eyes,which were forest green,reminding him of a vast had a small scratch on her right cheek,but it didn't disrupt her creamy skin from looking clean and fresh as a flower.

''My name is Nalu ...I live here and I just returned from work and I found you here..?''

'' my god.I'm so sorry!'' she apologised while looking shocked ''I was just walking around and found this cabin.I didn't think there was anyone living here!Umm,my name is Rosie.''she said while looking panicked.

''Do you have anywhere to stay,Rosie?''He loved her name.

''Not really...But it's alright.I better get bye Mister,and I'm sorry for disturbing!''she responded

At that point,Nalu started laughing hard.''Did you just...Call me 'Mister'?'' he said,while trying to keep a straight face.

''Umm,yeah.I mean,yes.''she said,looking worried.

''C'mon,don't be so 're around my age,correct?Call me Nalu.'' he said while pouting like an adorable puppy. Rosie blushed and answered. ''I'm seventeen,Nalu.'' How cute his name sounded!

''Me too!You can stay here for today,if you 's no biggie!'' he said smiling.

''Uh.. you so much!'' she said excitedly. ''I can sleep on the floor,is that okay?'' she continued

'' are sleeping on the bed!Come on Rosie''

''Umm...You can call me 's fine,really.''she said. ''I don't want to make you tired,Nalu.''

''Shut the hell up!Come on,time to rest,Ro!'' She was so smiled so widely,her shiny teeth had Ro done that thought she had found a person that would help her without trying to take advantage of her! ''Coming,then!''she laughed.

* * *

 **A/N;Ok... chapter.I'm very glad I finished this!It's a little shitty,but I DON'T CARE,since I had fun writing this!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Chris**

 _ **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.K?**_


End file.
